fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (SSBR)
This article is about Luigi's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Luigi. Luigi (マリオ, Ruīji) is the younger brother of the more-famous Mario, but is still a prominent character. Luigi is always known as "the second one" due to being under the shadow of his older brother. However, Luigi also had his own games where he was the protagonist, such as the well-known Luigi's Mansion series. Luigi has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series since the first installment, almost always as an unlockable character (except for the previous installment). Attributes Luigi is a surprisingly strong middleweight with very quick attack speed, yet slow mobility and short range. Like Mario, his Fireballs are spammable and help his approach, but Luigi’s travel less distance and are not affected by gravity, which can be good or bad depending on the situation. Luigi's jumps are very high, amongst the longest jumps in the game, which helps his air game. Luigi's main problems revolve around his unusual mobility and his poor reach. His moves are quick, but short-ranged, so characters that can keep Luigi away with their speed and range fare well. Unlocking Methods *Play 150 VS. Matches in Riot Mode. *Complete Classic Mode with any Mario character. *Have him join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Luigi in a match, in Mario Kart Stadium. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Punches twice with opposing hands and then turns, thrusting his buttocks out. *'Dash attack' - Luigi flails his fists as he slows to a stop. *'Forward tilt' - Luigi does a back spinning kick. *'Up tilt '- Luigi does an upwards kittenswipe. *'Down tilt '- Luigi does a tripping kick for minimal damage. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Luigi does a spearhand. *'Up smash' - Luigi does an upwards headbutt similar to Mario's, but has more higher knockback and sends foes on a more diagonal trajectory. *'Down smash' - Luigi performs a breakdance sweep. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Luigi does a sex kick. *'Forward aerial' - Luigi does a quick karate chop. *'Back aerial '- Luigi spins and kicks backward. *'Up aerial '- Luigi performs a somersault and kicks backward. *'Down aerial' - Luigi spins around in the air repeatedly, a multi-hit drill attack. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Luigi spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *'Back throw' - A powerful throw that has Luigi spinning the opponent several times and throwing the opponent in the opposite direction grabbed. *'Up throw' - Luigi throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *'Down throw' - Luigi slams his opponent into the ground. *'Aerial Grab' - Luigi grabs his opponent in mid-air with his hands, then does several karate chops on the opponent continuously as they fall, doing a great kick at the end. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Fireball': Luigi fires a weak ball of flames that is shot from his hand as a projectile. It isn't affected by gravity. **'Custom 1 - Bouncy Fireball': Luigi fires a fireball that bounces similar to Mario's. However, the bouncing arc is more vertical. This move weakens with distance. **'Custom 2 - Ice Ball': Luigi fires a slow-moving iceball that freezes enemies at higher percents. *'Side special - Green Missile': Luigi flies across the stage like a rocket, smashing into any other opponents and burning them. **'Custom 1 - Floating Missile': This only goes straight, which can be more accurate to hitting enemies and getting back on stage. However, it deals less damage. In return, it charges up twice as fast. **'Custom 2 - Quick Missile': Luigi flies farther, but missing causes him to slide across the ground and be open for an attack. *'Up special - Super Jump Punch': Luigi performs an upward punch. If done in the correct spot, it may KO the victim. Otherwise it just does 1% damage. **'Custom 1 - Fiery Jump Punch': Makes it easier to hit the sweetspot at the expense of its power and the move's height and it doesn't make the ping sound effect when sweetspotted. **'Custom 2 - Burial Header': Instead of a fiery sweetspot, Luigi deals burying damage as he falls down faster. Luigi will also get up much faster. *'Down special - Luigi Cyclone': Luigi rapidly spins around dealing damage the opponent before sending them flying. **'Custom 1 - Mach Cyclone': Pushes back opponents who are close, and can rise a great amount compared to the other variations. However, only the ending does any damage. **'Custom 2 - Ground Pound': Luigi jumps quickly and then lands with a ground pound, damaging the foes in the way under him and devastating those he lands on. Better used in mid-air. *'Riot Move - Green Thunder': Luigi summons a green thunder as he blasts his victim with a KO'ing shocking electric orb. *'Final Smash - Poltergust 5000': Luigi starts by trying to trap opponents close to him inside the vacuum. If any opponents are caught, they receive high damage before Luigi shoots them out upward, causing additional damage. If no opponents are caught, the Final Smash will fail. Taunts As Luigi: *Does a variety of humorous poses very quickly *Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. *Kicks at the ground while uttering a bashful "Hm." Can KO airborne foes. Does minimal damage on ground foes. As Mr. L: *Does a variety of humorous poses as well, except he does victorious and evil-ish poses. *Mr. L does a little evil laugh as he adjusts his hat. *Mr. L points forwards and then passes his hand near his neck as if saying: "You're doomed!". On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': A green pipe appears with Luigi jumping from it on a iconic pose and saying a slow: "Let's-a-go!". *'2nd Entrance': Luigi humorously lands on the stage with his Poltergust 4000 from Mario Kart DS. Mr. L's entrance are the same, except he laughs in his first entrance and lands with a small Brobot in the second entrance.. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Luigi falls forward stiff on the floor, twice. *Luigi points with his fingers and if they were pistols, while saying: "Bang bang!". *Luigi flails his fists back and forth and then stays in a rather tired pose. As Mr. L: *Mr. L points his finger to the screen while covering part of his face with his cap. *Mr. L laughs as he points his finger upwards in a cool pose. *Mr. L stands backwards, laughing. Luigi (and his Mr. L alternate) shares his victory fanfare with Mario and Peach. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Green': Original clothes. Green cap and shirt, dark blue overalls. *'Orange': Orange cap and overalls, green shirt, shoes and mustache, orange gloves and tan skin. Based upon Luigi's sprite appearance in ''Super Mario Bros'.'' *'''Pink: Pink cap and shirt, red overalls. Based upon Luigi's color scheme in Wrecking Crew. *'Blue': Light blue cap and shirt, dark blue overalls. Based upon Mario's clothes on the American boxart for Mario Bros. Based upon Ice Luigi. *'White': White cap and shirt, green overalls. Based upon Fire Luigi. *'Purple': Purple cap and shirt, blue-ish black overalls. Based upon Waluigi's clothes. Alternate Costumes *'Mr. L': Luigi's costume is changed to look like his brainwashed self, Mr. L. His attack effects remain the same, but he gets some voiceclip differences, as well as different taunts, victory animations, etc. It comes with three color palettes. *'Standard - Black': Mr. L's default appearance from Super Paper Mario. *'Yellow': Gives Mr. L a black & yellow costume. *'White': Opposite to the Black costume. It is possibly a representation of a "good guy" Mr. L. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters